One or more embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to analysis of software applications.
When an application is executed by a processing system, data related to the application execution oftentimes is recorded into a log file as log file entries. These log file entries can indicate errors that occur during the application execution. Accordingly, the log file can be analyzed in order to determine the source of an error and a potential corrective action that may be implemented in the application to prevent future occurrences of the error.